Intuition
by ureshii-tsuru
Summary: This is an oc x canon fic which focuses on the history of my anime counterpart; Camillie and the relationships she develops at CCG. The story takes place three years prior to the canonical timeline of Tokyo Ghoul. [Story is a work in progress and chapters will be posted either weekly or fortnightly. May contain slight NSFW in due chapters.]


**_Chapter 1: Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG)_**

Fashionably dressed boots clacked against the stone covered floorboards of the well-known organization. Wide landscapes of delicately polished tiles reflected the surface and high-rise ceilings above.

A female silhouette shifted through the main entrance and across the lobby where an annual ceremony was being held at HQ. _"My, my…"_ A dazzled Camillie stretched her eyes across the expanse area in sheer amazement. Having grown up in a minor town, the high-rise buildings and largely populated cities were all quite a new experience. While leaders and co-workers engaged in the positive events that took place, the newly recruited woman observed the commotion from afar. In light of the fact she held a personal phobia of impulsive crowds, keeping her distance was probably the best option.

_"Always on time I see. How typical of you..."_

The brunette quickly tensed as a voice rang from behind. Her body rotated with her head tweaking upward to spot none other than an old friend standing before her.

_"Shinohara-san!"_ Her face gleamed with optimism as she extended an arm to shake his hand.

_"The annual ceremony always tends to brighten my mood - seeing everyone all smiles and laughter is not something you often see around here. It's also good to see you up and about, kid. I figure you're prepared for a responsible duty of ghoul investigating?"_ the Special Class jested.

While appreciating Yukinori's rare outbursts of amusement, Camillie crossed her arms in a fashion as if to taunt the significantly taller man. _"Ha ha ha, looks like I won't be needing an answer from that."_ Yukinori chuckled.

_"At any rate, let me to escort you to the 10th floor where a number of people are expecting your arrival." _Hearing this made the woman cringe nervously. As aforementioned, Camillie had never been top of the line to deal with work-related groups in a level-headed manner. She was, however, capable of enabling herself to shake off this fear in order to uphold a strong and persistent demeanor.

_"Yes, sir."_

_[INT. Scene change: CCG HQ - Elevators]_

Shinohara, who knew full well why this woman was here in the first place, planted a solid hand on the girl's shoulder in attempt to reassure her._ "There's no reason for you to feel tense about this, Camillie. Remember, you will be under the supervision of a senior investigator and I have good faith in our bosses that they will choose someone from whom you will learn everything."_

In return, Camillie gave a firm nod of acknowledgement, as well as appreciation before shifting her head towards a stainless steal corner of the elevator.

It was only a week prior to graduating from the Academy that Camillie had witnessed the death of two 2nd grade investigators - both of whom she held deep and profound relationships with. Although nothing could possibly compensate for the loss of two highly intelligent women and the friendship all three had bonded, this traumatic past has been the discipline and motivation Camillie has manipulated into to finding those responsible for their execution, and to keep pushing forward in life. While ascending up the seemingly never-ending elevator with several others, the woman began to question what kind of future awaited her.

_"10th floor, doors opening." _a generated elevator voice confirmed._  
_

Albeit, the main departments were the first set of doors to the left, it only took a mere glimpse from the hallway to detect how busy the offices were. As the hushed newbie proceeded behind Mr. Shinohara, a handful of members stopped in their tracks to set sights on those who just walked in.

Approaching from the crowd of gathered staff was a slender young man with dazzling white hair and glasses. _"-It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Camillie." _

Rumour has it this man was well-known across all of CCG - it would have been ill-mannered for Camillie to disregard his noble skill and high profile without a greeting. _"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Arima."_

What was once a gentle smile highlighting the Special Investigator now turned to a somewhat apathetic expression._ "Under the cirumstances at which we find ourselves, I will be placing you in the Southern Branch Office in the 11th Ward until further notice."  
_

Startled, the brunette raised a brow in question, contridicting the fact she was told to be given the roll of 2nd Class Investigator after her initiation. _"What exactly do you mean by that, sir?"_

_"I regret to inform that your partner is... no longer with us. He was subsequently murdered during a raid in the 24th Ward a day before your arrival. Until I can gather the authority from the Chief to give you a replacement, I will have to place you in the office coordinates for now. We are sorry for the inconvenience."_

Disoriented by the news, Camillie dipped her head in a short nod of acknowledgement in way to express compassion and her deepest sympathies. _"No, no. It's all right, sir. I understand."_

_"I will contact you again when I have found a replacement that which you can properly exceed as an investigator. THEN we can look into having a Quinque made for you. Good luck, okay?" _the investigator explained before swaying towards the exit.

As everyone watched their superior off, Camillie, at last, bowed in utmost respect.

_"Thank you very much, Special Investigator Arima!"_

_[INT. Scene change: CCG 8th Floor - Corridors]_

In the midst of the silence spreading throughout the deep hallways, Arima and his old partner Tashi Fura fled towards the sections of board meeting rooms. Though silence might not have been the correct word to use; the 1st Class Investigator began to stir with uncertainty about the recent disicion Kishou had just made. _"...I read the reports of new contemporary recruits... Sir, by what means do you plan on having that woman join Division 1? In light of the fact her partner just died, I highly doubt any newcomer could survive the week without being under the wing of a veteran. I know the Academy has way of testing physical strength, but this is still very inhumane."_

Displeased by Tashi's usual bickering over almost every resolution Arima made, the silverette peered over his shoulder as to reprimanded him. "_Perhaps you did not hear me correctly before: Miss Camillie will be working in 11th Ward where she will remain a Bureau Investigator for the time being. Why? Because I hear some interesting rumours about that woman. Give it time. If what I hear is ultimately untrue, then she will end up nothing more than mere pawn that will die in the line of duty just like the rest of us."_


End file.
